Joy
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Sai es consciente de que una de las condiciones que padece como ser humano es su insaciable curiosidad. Al toparse con Sakura, en una situación completamente desconocida para él, decidirá indagar lo mayor posible hasta sentirse satisfecho.


Hola a todos. Les dejo una historia que había escrito hace algún tiempo, espero la disfruten.

 **Reseña:** Sai es consciente de que una de las condiciones que padece como ser humano es su insaciable curiosidad. Al toparse con Sakura, en una situación completamente desconocida para él, decidirá indagar lo mayor posible hasta sentirse satisfecho. Ligero SaiSaku

 **Línea de tiempo:** Esta historia estaría ubicada antes de la guerra ninja, en una línea paralela en donde no se sabe si Uchiha Itachi es o no malo y Sasuke ya completó su venganza.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Joy

Era una noche tranquila. Todo había transcurrido de forma rutinaria y no parecía existir algún percance para que dejase de ser así. Sai se había quedado inspeccionando el lugar donde aparentemente iban a pasar la noche. Un bonito hotel en la que descansarían Naruto, Sakura, Yamato-sensei y él, quizá en su última misión juntos.

"Sasuke-kun" había regresado a la aldea hacía unos cinco meses. Luego de cumplir su condena, además del año que le faltaba en trabajo comunitario, servicio a la aldea y el no poder salir sin autorización, a menos que sean misiones, fue reincorporado al equipo siete.

El Uchiha impuso su presencia rápidamente, obteniendo la atención de Naruto, Sakura y hasta de Kakashi. Todo sea por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sai fue puesto en segundo plano junto a Yamato.

Era cierto, Sasuke-kun no se alegró mucho cuando lo conoció. Lo catalogó como "copia mal hecha". Bueno, sí, Naruto y Sakura lo defendieron, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando él cariñosamente lo apodó "Uchiha-bastardo-traidor". Muy en el fondo, ellos sabían que cuando él ponía un apodo a los demás era porque Sai quería acercarse a esa persona. Cuando lo notaron, lo dejaron pasar y no volvieron a replicar.

Y en cierto modo, era cierto, sentía curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad por saber quién era en realidad Sasuke Uchiha, saber qué tenía de especial para que Naruto-kun y Fea hayan ido tras él sin cansancio por tanto tiempo, saber qué eran en realidad aquellos lazos.

Lo cierto es que él volvió por cuenta propia. Decía haber acabado con su "venganza" y haber acabado con su maestro, Orochimaru. No fue el encuentro que se esperaba, no hubo abrazos ni lágrimas, sólo hubo compañía y miradas.

Extrañamente tanto al idiota como a la fea se les dio por ir a dar un paseo cerca de la entrada de Konoha esa noche, Sai estuvo con ellos. Al parecer tuvieron un presentimiento, como si hubiera destinado a ser así.

— ¿Fea?

Preguntó al ver un bulto rosa sentado al borde de una pequeña laguna natural, lo cierto es que la laguna era un bonito detalle para el hotel.

— ¡Largo!

Sai estaba a punto de acatar la orden sugerida amablemente por su compañera de equipo, cuando vio que Sakura se movía de una forma algo extraña… Era casi imperceptible, algo así como un respingo.

Sai era un ser humano muy curioso. Naruto y Sakura habían despertado esa parte de él. Y de verdad que Sai sentía mucha curiosidad del extraño comportamiento que tenía en frente.

Quizás estaba tiritando por frío, pero lo cierto es que hacía calor a pesar de ser de noche. Decidió sentarse a su lado, ignorando completamente la orden anterior para inspeccionarla mejor. Acercó el rostro y la miró con curiosidad.

Sakura se alertó por su presencia y le respondió con una mirada enojada.

— ¡Te dije que te fueras!

Fue allí que Sai notó algo extraño en su cara, más precisamente, alrededor de sus ojos.

— Fea, ¿por qué te has mojado los ojos?

No era que fuese la primera vez que le veía el rostro húmedo a su compañera, pero jamás había preguntado o investigado sobre eso. Ladeó el rostro en búsqueda de una respuesta.

Eso descolocó por completo a Sakura y lo demostró parpadeando un par de veces. Seguidamente, se terminó de limpiar las últimas gotas con el dorso de la mano y soltó una leve risa. Sai era un niño con insaciables ganas de aprender.

— Se llaman lágrimas, Sai. — Le explicó.

— ¿Lágrimas?

Sakura asintió.

Sai recordó un pequeño párrafo con más o menos su definición.

"Las lágrimas salen producto del acto llamado llorar" "Uno llora cuando se siente triste"

 _¿Qué era la tristeza?_

— ¿Estás llorando?

Sakura enfocó su vista en otro lugar.

— Supongo que sí.

Sai sintió curiosidad nuevamente.

— ¿Estás triste?

Sakura rió de nuevo.

— No, Sai. Uno no siempre llora por tristeza, a veces es por alegría o frustración, incluso enojo.

Sai parpadeó.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? – Preguntó aún queriendo conocer la razón tras el acto llorar.

Sakura suspiró y finalmente se percató de algo y frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué habían terminado así? ¿Qué leches hacía Sai a su lado mientras ella lloraba? ¿Por qué no lo había botado a patadas? O peor aún ¿Cómo se había permitido mostrarse vulnerable frente a él? Verdaderamente, estaba enojada consigo misma.

— Sai, largo. No tengo porqué explicarte.

Sai la miró confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud y decidió que tenía aún más ganas de saber qué le pasaba a su compañera. ¿Quizá un cambio hormonal?

— No, quiero saber.

— Largo, Sai. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. — Le instó, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Sai decidió ser completamente sincero a Sakura y buscó ahorrar una discusión sin sentido.

— Fea, te lo voy a poner así, no me voy a ir hasta que me digas por qué.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo, largo! — Gruñó sin prestar realmente atención a las palabras de su compañero.

Sai decidió no responder, tan sólo se le quedó mirando expectante. Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no quería revelarle a Sair algo que la haría sentir vulnerable y optó por usar la fuerza bruta.

— Si no te largas te sacaré a patadas y te aseguro que te va a doler. — Amenazó con el puño en alto.

Sai, consciente de que tanto sus piernas como sus puños podía dejarle días de dolores post-traumáticos, decidió usar su inteligencia para revertir las cosas a su favor.

— Si me voy vendré con Naruto-kun para averiguar por qué lloras.

Chantaje.

Naruto a veces podía ser un tanto exagerado.

Sakura lo miró desafiente por unos segundos hasta que finalmente cedió soltando un gran suspiro.

— Bien. ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó tratando de ir al grano.

— Simplemente, saciar mi curiosidad.

Sakura suspiró y volvió su vista hacia la pequeña laguna.

— Eso es imposible. — Dijo cansadamente.

Sai miró a su compañera, sin entender qué le quería decir su comentario o si realmente estaba dirigido para él.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? — Volvió a preguntar con cierta impaciencia.

Sakura alzó una ceja, fastidiada por el tono del chico y lo poco considerado que era con ella, con lo difícil que era contarle lo que sentía en ese momento.

— No tienes porqué ponerte tan altanero, ¿sí? — Le reprendió Sakura.

Sai la miró y decidió que mejor no era apurarla. Lo peor que podía pasar era que lo dejase esperando hasta el día siguiente y tanto él como ella sabían que cuando Sai quería saber algo podía volverse muy obstinado con ello. Por otro lado, su pie empezó a manifestar la impaciencia que sentía en su subconsciente y el traqueteo se empezó a escuchar contra el suelo.

Por sólo un pelo de distancia pudo esquivar el puño que venía directamente a su cara.

— ¡Que no me apures!

Sai la miró confundido y ciertamente algo molesto. Él no había dicho nada. Pero en cuanto Sakura empezó a entreabrir su boca, olvidó su molestia y comenzó a prestarle atención.

— Es sólo que… — Sakura mantenía la cabeza hacia el frente, sin querer enfrentar su mirada curiosa. — hemos pasado por tanto. — Hizo una breve pausa — Es extraño, ¿no crees? — Le preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

Estuvo a punto de responder "no", pero algo en su interior le dijo que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio.

— Llegar a donde estamos, y ¡haberlo logrado! — Ella volteó a verlo un segundo con cierta chispa de emoción — Lo conseguimos, Sai, Sasuke-kun está de vuelta. Logramos por lo que tanto luchamos y ahora todos estamos bien y juntos…

Sai la miró confundido sin entender finalmente la razón por la que lloraba.

— Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas? — Preguntó inseguro.

Sakura se paró rápidamente tentada a tirarle un puñetazo, pero finalmente decidió perdonarlo. Sai era un ser con las emociones humanas atrofiadas. No había conseguido que entendiese la conmoción que la albergaba en ese momento.

Al poco rato Sakura se volvió a sentar con aura de derrota. Sai la había observado atentamente durante todo su proceder. Sakura al parecer se percató de algo, ya que desvió la mirada un segundo y luego la fijo en él directamente.

— Gracias Sai.

Sai se desconcertó y parpadeó confundido. ¿Gracias?

— Fea, creo que deberías dejar de ver tantas novelas. — Le dijo sin estar muy seguro qué responder.

Sakura le frunció el ceño por un momento y luego rió por tercera vez.

— Tienes un don para arruinar momentos emotivos, Sai. Pero espero que lo recuerdes, porque será la única vez que te lo diga.

Luego de esas palabras, ella se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas y le sonrió. Él sólo ladeó la cabeza en respuesta. No cabía en su extrañeza, esta mujer lo descolocaba por completo. Ambos dirigieron la vista nuevamente al lago, mirando los círculos que se formaban en el lago por acción del viento.

— A propósito, ¿gracias por qué? — Preguntó el chico, cerrando los ojos buscando una respuesta a lo que acababa de acontecer.

De pronto, se sintió completamente extraño, y por qué no decirlo, totalmente sorprendido, cuando algo cálido se posicionó en su faz. Sus ojos lo traicionaron al abrirse más de lo acostumbrado y su boca al moverse ligeramente.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

El ruido de la grama siendo pisada hizo que sus ojos se dirigieran a la persona junto a él que acababa de levantarse y realizar la acción inesperada. La de cabellos rosados se encontraba sacudiendo el pasto de sus faldas.

— Por estar siempre ahí, idiota. — Le contestó con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas — Por cierto, estás más hablador de lo usual. — Se giró juntando sus manos en su espalda, empezando a caminar de regreso al hotel con pasos graciosos. A los tres pasos se detuvo y volvió la cabeza levemente — Si le cuentas algo de esto a Naruto, te mato. — Le amenazó aún con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

La amenaza de la chica fue claramente escuchada por su interlocutor y se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella ya había desaparecido por el sendero de tierra.

Él se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar y se tocó la mejilla. Esto era extraño, había tenido una reacción no esperada por su persona, y todo era culpa de la extraña joven de exótico cabello.

Quizá sería interesante indagar un poco más.

* * *

 **Nota:** Le puse "Joy" y no "Alegría" porque creo que la palabra en inglés abarca más y se siente más lo que en este momento experimentaría Sakura.


End file.
